vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Neptune (Ultradimension)
Summary The Neptune from the Ultradimension that is firstly met by Nepgear and Uzume in the Zero Dimension. Like her smaller counterpart, she has a bright and positive personality, and still shows signs of innocence in her actions, despite her more mature look. Her main hobby is traveling between dimensions to fill her specimen book, the Nep-Note, with rare bugs, with the help of Croire and her powers. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Neptune, Big Nep Origin: Hyperdimension Neptunia Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely in her late teens Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Non-Physical Interaction, Enhanced Senses, 4th Wall Breaking, Skilled in the use of twin swords and a gun, Acausality (Kept her memories after the history of the Hyperdimension was rewritten), Sealing, Power Nullification and Power Mimicry with the Nep-Note, Healing with the Nep Bull VII, Creation (Can create a giant pudding by herself, and a giant sword alongside Hyperdimension Neptune), Dimensional Travel by using Croire's powers, Light Manipulation, Statistics Amplification and Reduction, Status Effect Inducement (Has a chance of paralyzing with any attack), Resistance to Existence Erasure, Darkness Manipulation. Regeneration (Low), Status Effect Inducement (In the form of Poison and Power Nullification), Resistance to Knockback, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement (In the form of Paralysis, Transformation Negation, Poison, Power Nullification, Apathy, Confusion, Shadow Bind, Stun), Increased Defense against Human, Dragon, Ghost, Insect, Plant, Aquatic, Slime, Avian, Data, Alien, Animal, Machine and Inorganic enemies and against Physical, Magical and Elemental attacks via Game Discs Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Fought multiple times against Zero Dimension Arfoire in all her forms) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Comparable to Blanc) Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ (Took hits from Zero Dimension Arfoire) Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended melee range with twin swords, tens of meters with various techniques, hundreds of meters with her gun. Multi-Universal dimensional travel with Croire's powers (can freely travel between dimensions) Standard Equipment: Twin Swords, a Gun, the Nep-Note, various flasks of Nep Bull VII Intelligence: High. While feigning stupidity and clumsiness, sabotaged Kurome's plans behind the scenes until being noticed after a long time. Developed the recipe for the Nep Bull VII, a potent medicinal drug, all by herself. Has been travelling between all sorts of dimensions for years, with the only company of Croire Weaknesses: Hates eggplants, to the point that they can be used effectively against her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Raging_Rush.gif|Raging Rush Aerial_Shot.gif|Aerial Shot Pudding.gif|Pudding Slash_Raketen.gif|Slash Raketen Nepnical_Combination.gif|Nepnical Combination Nepnical_Combination_V2.gif|Nepnical Combination (Variation) Nep-Nep_Combination.gif|Nep Nep Combination *'Nep-Note:' her specimen book, in which she contains bugs from all kinds of dimensions. The creatures she catches are shrunk and sealed inside this book, and she can freely use their powers. It can also be used as a notebook. **'Croire:' A creature similar in nature to Histoire, with the power to travel between dimension. Gallery Twin swords Nep.png|Neptune's Twin Swords Nep_Note.png|The Nep-Note Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Healers Category:Creation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Light Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Poison Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tier 2